


You feel red

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has always been alone. Things change when he meets Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You feel red

Will Graham lived alone. Lately nobody much came to Wolf Trap to seek him and it suited him just fine.  
He spent most of his time with his dogs, when he didn’t work at a small bar.  
Will had once turned down an offer to work of for the FBI, and he hadn’t regretted it.  
Jack Crawford sometimes came by to talk about cases anyway.  
Will didn’t need to talk to Jack to hear killers in his head.  
After a recent visit from Jack he drank some whiskey, chasing way the images in his head.  
Alana sometimes called on him, he once tried to kiss her, but she pulled away.  
Their past affair had only hurt them both. It was what made him decide never to try fall for anyone again. Between that and his former profession as a cop he didn’t care much for people. Animals were honest, and he knew what they wanted from him.

*  
Will heard of the Chesapeake Ripper’s capture. Abel Gideon didn’t really fit the profile.  
Jack had his proof, and he was satisfied.  
Jack introduced Will to a friend called Hannibal. He was pleasant enough, but he felt red.  
Red was a warning signal, and Will rarely felt that in people.  
The first person, who ever felt red to him, was a school bully.  
Will had dealt with him.  
The body was never found.

*  
He was invited to a dinner at Lecter’s and initially he didn’t want to accept, but something compelled him.  
The place was swarming with people, and Will felt ill at ease.  
He talked a little with Alana Bloom, and their host.  
Hannibal regarded him with interest, and he wondered why.  
He seemed calm, and pleasant.  
“Did you ever see yourself living a different life?” he asked and Will snorted.  
“Not really. I chose to be a cop, and then I had to stop.”  
“Jack says you would have been a great profiler.”  
“I know. I still think it’s for the best. They caught the Ripper after all. I don’t think he was the one.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“Abel Gideon is not..he’s a killer, but not that level of killer. He lacks sophistication.”  
“Oh. Is the Ripper a refined man?”  
“Very. His scenes are refined and controlled, he makes beauty out of chaos.”  
“Is he caught then?”  
“I hope I’m wrong. “  
“So do I. “  
“This meal was excellent. You cook like a professional chef. You are a man of wealth and taste. So is the devil. “  
“Am I a devil, Will?”  
“No. I don’t mean to offend.”  
“You do not. I should like to cook for you alone.”  
“I would like that. “  
Will smiled at Alana.  
He felt better than he had in a long time. 

*  
Hannibal came to his house, and brought him breakfast.  
Will enjoyed the sight of him in his house, surrounded by dogs and fishing gear.  
He felt red still, but Will liked it.  
They talked at length about things, and Will tried to kiss him.  
He stopped himself. “I’m not..I didn’t..”  
Hannibal only smiled, and said: “If you did that, you meant it.”  
“Guess so..I normally only date women..”  
“This is you and me. We are not ordinary people.”  
“No. We are not.”  
“Does it scare you?”  
“Take me to bed,” said Will.  
He did.

*  
Will was not scared, and he allowed his new lover to position him in the bed, and take him hard.  
His senses were flooded with warmth, and he felt the voices still at last.  
There was only room for what Hannibal in his head and body now.

*

He woke up, tangled in his sheets, a pleasant ache in his limbs.  
“Hey,” he said to his lover.  
“I will make you breakfast,” said Hannibal, standing in his pajamas, looking edible.  
“You are spoiling me,” pouted Will.   
“You deserve it,” said Hannibal.  
Will got up, and his lover smiled at him.

*  
Will and Hannibal kept seeing each other, finding a deep kinship despite their seeming differences.  
Will heard of a copycat killer, and then Jack caught someone called Garret Jacob Hobbs.  
His daughter was his accomplice, but they could never prove that. Alana started giving her therapy.

*  
Jack and Alana were rare guests in Will’s home now.  
He remembered why he should care, but didn’t. Alana had met a girl called Margot and he was happy for her. Jack meanwhile was working with his new trainee Miriam Lass, and she showed promise. 

*  
Hannibal came and found a bone in Will’s yard, a human bone.  
“Your dogs dug it up,” he said calmly.  
“Oops,” said Will.  
“You need to bury him deeper. I can show you how.”  
“Yes. You are the Ripper, you should know. Don’t worry, I wont tell.”  
“How long have you known?”  
“Since we met. That bone belongs to Randall Tier. He spoke of his psychiatrist. I didn’t know it was you until now. He hurt Buster, so he had to die.”  
“Randall was rude.”  
“Help me bury him properly.”  
“Of course. We are going to have so much fun.”  
The world was open for them, and they were just beginning.


End file.
